User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Alex *Luca Hollestelle - Esmé Vigouroux *Jean Baptiste-Maunier - Romeo Delacroix Soc *Kim Bum - Jae Woo-Seong *Uriah Shelton - Lance Matthews (Shared with Jaye) Reserved: *Rowan Blanchard 1/21/17 *Lee Min-Ho 1/21/17 *Zayn Malik 2/4/17 *Callan Mcauliffe 2/6/17 Victoria *'Mereidth Foster' - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *'Candice King/Accola' - Alyssandra Liddell *'Lilly Kruk/Megan Fox (Future Model)' - Alexandria de Alemania *'Alissa Salls' - Raevyne Báthory-Carmichael *'Daria Sidorchuk' - Seraphina Beaumont *'Katherine McNamara' - Gabriella Devereux *'Madelaine Petsch' - Ophelia Ainsworth *'Selena Gomez' - Melania Vassalos *'Riley Rasmussen' (reserved April 18th) *'Katherine Langford' (reserved April 20th) *'Bryden Jenkins' (reserved April 21st) Lopezsylvia45 Active *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Choi Jin Ri (Sulli; Fx) - Ariel Jeo *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Nolan Gould - Cerulean Danvers Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley Reserved *Wen Junhui (Jun;Seventeen) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch *Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Black **Maia Mitchell - Reserved 04:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 23:47, January 4, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly **Vanessa Marano - Reserved 03:15, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *RESERVED: Dacre Montgomery (19:39, March 27, 2017 (UTC)) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 6 *Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie *Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest *Pyrrha Rasmussen - Debrah Scarlett *Lina Allegri - Francesca Michielin *Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen *Elina Born (reserved) RP on Request (essentially semi-active) * Cassandra Schermer - Pyper America Smith Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Nicole Munoz *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Wyatt Parker-Troye Sivan *Jack Gilinsky-Reserved 2/6/17 Brocky Active Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Mackenzie Ahn, Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive Characters *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Callista Watson, Crystal Reed *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan (Got7) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (A-JAX) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min (BTS) *Tiago Vidal, Song Kyung-Il (History) Reserved Models *Moon Bin (Astro) (02/08/2017) *KJ Apa (02/15/2017) *Camila Mendes (02/17/2017) Jaye Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske-Expansion *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa Oli note: i'm extremely indecisive and usually bring back chars so, even if a model of mine is of an inactive char, could you at least ask me permission because chances are i've considered bringing them back and i'd rather not deal with all the drama that comes along with that c: Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Charlie Kang, Jo Jinho *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Caleb Kiu, Jackson Wang (Got7) *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Kaori Itō, Minatozaki Sana *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Im Yoona (05:57, March 3, 2017 (UTC) (future Autumn) *Yan An (03:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Park Hyungsik (17:57, April 19, 2017 (UTC) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD/K.A.R.D) (03:47, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Aramis Knight - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Lucas Bernardini - James Armstrong #Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Semi-Active #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Reserved #Brendan Murray - John Roger - 4/3 #Alexis Bledel - Amelia Todd - 4/21 Fan *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Ali Skovbye- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich Sophie Catty Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery ♦ — Bae Su-Ji (Suzy Bae; Miss A) # Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley # Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer # Diana Payne — Avalon Robbins # Livia Carstairs — Kirstie Maldonado # Tilly Evans — Zoe Kurzenkova # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo (Joshua; SEVENTEEN) Inactive, but still in use/RP on Request * Leon Schmidt ♦ — Zachary Quinto * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Cathryn de Stella — Keira Knightley * Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye * Conrad Brandt — Jamie Campbell-Bower Reserved * Xu Minghao (The8; SEVENTEEN) — Blake Wu (reserved on 06:07, March 20, 2017 (UTC)) * Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) (reserved on 06:07, March 20, 2017 (UTC)) * Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle — Chip (reserved on 02:23, March 21, 2017 (UTC)) * Polina Gagarina (reserved on 12:02, March 25, 2017 (UTC)) :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NAP Omnia Lesvos Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black *Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith **Aiysha Hart - 19:42, February 5, 2017 (UTC *Chandler Riggs Shared with Salem - Julien Graves *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *Natalia Dyer - Marie Richelieu *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards *Anna Lutoskin - Mihaela Iliescu *Skandar Keynes - Matthew McArthur *CJ Adams - Remus Gray Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Cassadee Pope - 23:36, March 23, 2017 (UTC) *Avril Lavigne - 23:42, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hecate Grimm Manolo #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Yoo Ki Hyun aka Kihyun from Monster X/Samuel Jeo #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Tom Nicon/Brysen Phips-Curieux #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Koo Junhoe from Ikon//Nick Lyang *Wang Jun Kai 00:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Yeo Changgu aka Yeo One from Pentagon 06:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) *Jung Yoon Oh aka Jaehyun from NCT 02:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) *Ok Taecyeon 06:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Lissy *Minha (Nine Muses) - Scarlet Chang *Anastasia Bezrukova/Emily Browning (Future model) (dated 1/21/17) - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Sabrina Carpenter - Alexander Richards *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *Jeremy Kapone, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Larsen Thompson, Scarlet Banriff *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys RP on Request: *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate and Merisa) *Iggy Azalea, Skye Jordan Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 02:16, January 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Elizabeth Olsen' Reserved on: 18:18, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Robbie Amell' Reserved on: 23:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) *'Krysten Ritter' Reserved on: 03:42, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Migs Active Characters *Maisie Williams - Cassandra Holloway *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder Inactive Characters *Misha Collins - William Edison Reserved Models *Natalie Dormer (reserved @ 05:26, January 28, 2017 (UTC)) *Ariana Grande (reserved @ 05:15, February 3, 2017 (UTC)) Daichi Current Characters i'm not fond of sharing unless we're close so sorry :c *Jung Dae-hyun (B.A.P) - Leon Chi Reserved *Kim Jin-hwan (iKON) *Yoo Si-a (YooA; Oh My Girl) *Cha Hak-yeon (N; VIXX) *Huang Zitao (Z.Tao) Icecream Active Characters *Jasmine Thompson - Katherine Sarkozy Livi Characters *Yuri Chernenkov - Simon Nessman *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Elian Van Der Beek - Dane Dehaan Reserved Models *Kwon Hyuk (Dean) - 07:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) *Ash Stymest - 07:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) *Do Kyung-Soo - 03:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC) *Levi Miller - 05:55, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Mina Ellie *Autry Haydon-Wilson (Hayden Browne) *Ulrikke Falch PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko - Aleks Tereshchenko *Willow Shields - Megara Rosendale *Lyndsy Fonseca - Delilah Lancaster *Rhys Pickering - Elijah Knox Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Spencer Lacey Ganus - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress